


A Miniature Masquerade

by Anonymous



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: "Yeah I have an Uncle he builds machines and fucks married men ONLY MARRIED MEN", Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunk Sex, Hodgkins Gets Drunk then Wants to FUCK, Hodgkins has a MASSIVE COCK, Imagine Muddler:, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Isnt Subtle and I'm not Subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Papa has a reunion with Hodgkins via a Masqaurede Party after years of not seeing each other. After Hodgkins has a significant amount of rum he drags Papa to somewhere secluded to say something.
Relationships: Muminpappan | Moominpappa/Fredrikson | Hodgkins
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	A Miniature Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> this piece of writing is rather old and only recently (like 5 minutes ago) have I dug it up.

Moominpapa had hosted a masquerade party at his tall blue house on the hill. Everyone was invited, old friends, new friends, residents of the valley and residents from far away. Everyone he knew was allowed to partake in this new way of celebrating the Midsummer.

By wearing vibrant masks, imitating all the beautiful colors that the summer had given them. Feathers, stones, buttons, cloth and such so were used to make these masks pop. Everyone was concealed yet fully seen, so many different colors and decorations sprinkled the guests.

Right now, Moominpapa was in his top hat, his sea-themed mask and a special ribbon that Moominmama made to match tied on his tail. He sat at the table with a full hand of cards and a stack of coins next to him. The others that sat at the table were Joxter, Mymble, Hodgkins, and Fuzzy. All of them had varying levels of wine in their glasses. Which Mymble (obviously) drinking the most so far. There were chatter and the occasional loud eruption of laughter from the table. Candles lit the room and the small glow of the stove light. It was nighttime, and they were planning to play all night.

After the copious amount of wine, which everyone had well over the limit of which was acceptable, they started getting more expressive. You could tell the atmosphere had changed, to some more snappy drunks, to more touchy and affectionate ones, Hodgkins had asked to switched seats with Fuzzy so he could sit next to Moominpapa. Papa didn’t seem to mind, nobody really noticed how Hodgkins was acting, resting his hand on Moomin’s shoulder and such.

Papa didn’t care, maybe he was just tired. Wine always did that to Hodgkins, Maybe he should’ve asked Mama to make at least one batch of rum for Hodgkins. He knew that his old friend had a more particular taste for it. The variation would’ve been nice as well.

His thoughts get promptly interrupted by talking to the Joxter about something that happened well over 20 years ago when Hodgkins touched his leg. Nothing too seducing, Hodgkins seemed to just be trying to get his attention. He looked over to his friend. Now the both looking at eachother through their themed masks. Everybody else barely seemed to notice and just kept chatting.

Hodgkins slowly said in a low voice “Can I speak to you privately? I know this is a bad time but something I needed to tell you just recalled to me.” 

Papa simply made a hearty chuckle and patted Hodgkins shoulder. “Oh, of course! Just let me finish my turn real quick and I’ll be with you.” Which then, Hodgkins poured a little bit more wine and started sipping it while Papa finished off his round. A little bit more chatter and eventually Papa stood up.

“Hodgkins needs to speak to me, so please exclude me from all rounds. Joxter, don’t take any of my coins please.” Mymble giggled as Joxter smiled and said “No promises!” 

Fuzzy turned to Papa and said softly “I’ll keep a watch of your coins, go do what you need to do.” As she pushed his items close to her, in a way to keep an eye out. Papa promptly thanked her before taking Hodgkins to a room nearby, but not too close to hear what was said.

Papa walked in and waited for Hodgkins before shutting the door behind him. The room was dark and only illuminated by the moon shining through. He turned on a lamp and sat on a loveseat in the said room. Looking at Hodgkins. “Okay, there we go. What is it, Hodgkins?” 

Hodgkins simply sat down next to Papa, leaned back with his head looking up. It was a comfortable silence, with the muffled sounds of music and chatter and crickets outside. Hodgkins finally inhaled and said “I miss the older days of the Ocean Orchestra. I wish I could go back, those were the most fun years in my life.”

Papa chuckled slightly, which Prompted Hodgkins to put his head down and look at Papa. “Why are you laughing?”

“It’s because I’ve felt the same about all of this. I’ve finally settled down, I have a beautiful wife and children. And even though my memoirs tell the story, I wish I could experience more of those fun moments.” Papa sighed and looked over at Hodgkins. They both wore the same tired and nostalgic smile. 

Hodgkins said, “Maybe after this party wraps up we can go on an adventure together.” He grasps Papas hand, and he smiles. “That’s a great idea!” Papa squinted in a grin.

Hodgkins let go and lifted his hand and put in on Papas shoulder, and looked at him. “You’re a great friend, thank you Moomin.”. He pressed a soft kiss onto Moomins snout. To which Papa “kissed” him back. “Oh, it’s no problem Hodgkins.”

“Maybe we can go ahead and try new adventures right now, make new memories.” He turned his body and Papas to where they faced each other. Papa slowly being pressed down into the pillows as he stared up. Hodgkins rested his hands on Papas chest as he let himself straddle the other. 

“Oh, yes. Let’s make new memories right here, right now.” Papa caught the drift, which made the tipsy Hodgkins even more confident before laughing “This wouldn’t be too good for the memoirs, would it?”

Papa laughed before stating “Oh no, no, no! Just like that instance in the engine room…” He slyly replied, which made Hodgkins smile. “It’s been so many years, I don’t know how on earth you remember all these things.”

“I have an art for good memory.” Papa stated. Hodgkins was now sucking on his fingers, to make some type of lubricant for the other. Before pressing them inside, causing Papa to groan lowly. Hodgkins smiled at the sound before thrusting the fingers in and out of Papas ass. 

“Oh, Hodgkins, but you have an art for good memory too.” He praised, which made Hodgkins hum as he prepped Papa slowly. “You’re so smart, and so handsome too…” He said with a seductive tone, praising the man that was definitely about to fuck him. He was rarely on the receiving end, but when he was it was a treat to enjoy. 

Hodgkins finally pulled out after 4 fingers prepping him open. Hodgkins didn’t even take the effort to remove his entire suit. He just pushed down his pants and boxers to reveal his dick, which was leaking and seeping with liquids. A nice size, perfect for the taking. Papa stared at the length as Hodgkins pumped it a few times.

“Ah, and such an Impressive length too… oh, Hodgkins you’re so beautiful.” Hodgkins looked at Moominpapa before he went on, his grin obvious as he leaned forward a bit. “It’s a shame that I cant reach you and taste your lips.” 

That did it for Hodgkins, it seemed. He lined up to Papa and pressed inside of papa. Letting Papa release a low mewl of desperation as Hodgkins fully let himself in. Leaning forward to let his hands grasp papas snout. Lifting it before hungrily kissing him deeply. Hodgkins letting out a sexy growl as he pulled out and pushed back in. Sending a pulse of pleasure through Papa.

Hodgkins didn’t go slow, the couch below them complained as Hodgkins thrust deeply and harshly. The kiss was the only thing holding back his groans and moans from hitting the public air. His fur was trickling with sweat. The orgasm seemed not too far due to the amount of wine he had consumed (which made him sensitive). Hodgkins growled as he pulled away, with a trail of hot saliva which connected them. “Moomin, you’re so tense, are you really so close?”

Papa couldn’t respond. He tried, every time he tried to get a word out it would only come out as a desperate attempt of wording. He gave up and let his hand trace Hodgkins face as he was fucked into like a toy, Orgasm coming faster than he thought. Luckfully for him, Hodgkins was groaning as he went even faster Hitting amazing spots inside of Moominpapa before he groaned deeply as he released all over himself and some parts of Hodgkins. It was shortly followed with Hodgkins releasing his seed deep into Moominpapa. Groaning before they both panted in the silence.

Papa was the first to speak after a couple of minutes, with Hodgkins dick still deep in him. “Oh boy, we should’ve locked that door.”

A deep laugh followed.


End file.
